What to do, and what not to do
by TheEnergeticBlaze
Summary: Don't do these things, whatever you do.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day in Heartland City, and everyone was busy rushing around, gettting this done...

...Except Yuma. He had gotten no sleep at all thanks to his sister and her movie marathon. She had turned up the volume to the max, so she wouldn't fall asleep. It had obviously failed, since Yuma had heard her snoring about halfway through the night. He had tried everything he could think of to go to sleep. He tried just lying there, he tried counting sheep, he covered his ears with his pillow, but nothing worked. He had even tried telling Akari to turn the volume down, but she just yelled for him to go back to bed and get to sleep. This annoyed Yuma a bit, but he decided not to let it bother him all too much, so he just went upstairs, sat up and arranged his deck. Five minutes later, however...

"Augh... I'm so bored!" Yuma exclaimed, "Everyone else is asleep, I can't go to sleep, and there is nothing to do! Geez, there has to be something!" He cried out as he looked around his room for something to do, but to no avail. Sighing, he looked down at his hands in defeat. There was nothing for him to do. This was going to be a hell of a night.

A few hours had past, and the sum was beginning to shine through the window, and Yuma was starting to drift off when the unexpected happened...

"YUMA! WAKE UP! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Akari yelled as she burst into the room with a dramatic flare that only she could pull off. This startled Yuma into attention, and he got up, and walked to the bathroom. Akari just looked at him. "He's walking to the bathroom? What happened to him?" She wondered as she headed downstairs to tell Kotori and Vector that Yuma was just getting ready, and invited them in to sit and wait.

"Wait, he walked to the bathroom? But Yuma never walks!" Kotori gasped as Akari told her about the morning event.

"I know, and that's what's worrying me. Maybe he had a rough sleep, or maybe..." Akari started and as Yuma walked down the stairs, yes he walked, Akari stepped over to him and put her hand on his forehead and then sighed and stepped back, "Nope, not running a temperature. Yuma, what's gotten into you?" Akari asked. Yuma, however, just remained silent and walked past her, as if she was supposed to know. Which she was.

"Don't worry Akari! Me and Vector will find out what's eating him, won't we Vec?" Kotori smiled and turned to Vector.

"Sure we will! I kinda owe him anyway!" Vector laughed as he walked with Yuma and Kotori out of the door. Akari waved at them, and then a worried look spread across her face. _What happened to my little brother?_

The trio had arrived at the park and decided to sit for a few minutes. Then Vector turned to Yuma and asked something he never says no to.

"Hey Yuma, do you want to duel?"

"No thanks."

Time seemed to stop as Yuma said those two words. Kotori and Vector looked at each other with worry. Yuma had said no to a duel. Yuma. Said no. How the heck was this even possible!? They both excused themseves and hid behind a tree to talk.

"Yuma said no to a duel... I think the world's gonna end..."

"Kotori, calm down. There has to be a logical explaination. Let's call the other Barians and see what they can do."

*Meanwhile at the Barian House!*

"Alit, you're going to hurt yourself..."

"C'mon Shark! Don't be such a..."

"Don't say it..."

"...Fish out of water!"

At that moment, Shark kicked the chair Alit was balancing on, making Alit fall flat on his face and turned to Durbe.

"He had it coming to him."

"Agreed."

At that moment, Skark heard his phone ringing.

*Ring ring! Ring ring!* *Blip!*

The faces of Vector and Kotori appeared on screen.

"Oh hey you guys. What's the matter?"

"It's Yuma!" Kotori cried down the phone.

"What did he do this time?"

"He said no to a duel!"

Shark then hung up, and turned to everyone in the room, worry in his eyes. This was an emergency.

"He WHAT!?" Inferno yelled out before transforming and flying out of the room, through the ceiling. The Barians just looked at each other, and telepotlrted to the park. They'd fix the gaping hole in the room later.

Once everyone had arrived them immediately rushed over to Yuma, who was waiting quietly.

"...He was actually waiting. Are you sure this is Yuma?" Misael asked.

"Yes, we're sure you blonde bimbo. Now can it and help us figure out what's wrong!" Vector exclaimed.

The next few minutes aggravated Yuma to no end. All he wanted for once was peace and quiet so he could sleep and Inferno, surprisingly enough, was the only one who could tell he wanted this, so she left to fix the giant hole she had caused. Yuma tried to keep calm throughout all of the attempts to cheer him up, but it was so nosy, and loud, and he was so tired, that he eventually snapped.

"SHUT THE F*** UP YOU B****ES BEFORE I SLAP YOU ALL SO F***ING HARD, YOU'LL BE HALFWAY TO LONDON!" He yelled in annoyance. Everyone had stepped back by now and were all hugging each other in fear of the teenager in front of them.

The moral of this story is to not annoy Yuma whilst he's tired,, otherwise you'll wet yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Blaze) Hello guys! I really hope you enjoyed Mr. Grumpy Pants last time.**

 **(Yuma) I still need to get Akari back for that... Hang on! Where the heck were you last time?**

 **(Blaze) None of your business Yuma. What were you doing with Kotori the other day? Treating her to some lunch?**

 **(Yuma) She's my best friend. Can't I enjoy time with her?**

 **(Blaze) ...Okay, I can see where this is going, so let's just stop.**

 **(Yuma) Agreed.**

 **(Vector) *appears out of nowhere* Blaze doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL! If she did, we would all be dead!**

 **(Blaze) SHUT THE F*** UP, VEC!**

=)

Inferno was alone at the Barian House and she was getting mega-bored. She had finished all of her video games in record time, and she was getting bored of them all. If only Alit were there, then she would have someone to spar with. And if Misa-Chan were here, she would have so much fun kicking his butt in a duel and laugh at his face when he realises that he had no chance of winning. If Fish Brain was here, she could make fun of his hair, calling him, "Calamari," for hours on end. Although, she was glad that Ice Crystal wasn't there. Ice crystal, (or Rio as everyone called her) was always saying how nice it was to have another girl around the place. This made Inferno feel sick to the core. She wasn't a girly girl, far from it! She absolutely hated everything pink, sparkly or anything like that. She was just glad that she wasn't around at the moment.

The door was heard.

"Oh Inferno! I'm back! Did you miss your BFF?"

 _S***! She's here!_ Inferno cried out inside her head. She turned around to see a bluenette positively beaming at her.

"Hey Rio! Whatcha got in the bag?" Inferno smiled, internally yelling out in frustration.

"Not much, it's just some dresses me and Kotori bought! They are so cute! Wanna see?" Rio exclaimed before reaching into her bag.

"Erm, no thanks!" Inferno stopped her before she could continue, "I'm not into that kinda stuff, remember?" She tried to explain before her temper made her explode. Literally.

"Nope! C'mon! I want to do your hair!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No," Inferno said through clenched teeth.

"Pretty please?"

"Rio, you are acting girlier than usual. And no."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"For f***s sake Rio, NO!"

"...Pretty please with a-"

Inferno then procceeded to punch the wall, creating a massive hole where her fist was.

"No." She stated firmly, glaring at Rio.

"...Geez, no need to be so rude," Rio said before walking to her room to put her new clothes away.

Inferno then snapped. She then walked up the stairs...

(The next morning)

Inferno walked down stairs feeling proud of herself. In her opinion, Rio had gotten what she deserves. Going into the kitchen for breakfast, she told both Vector and Durbe what they had missed yesterday afternoon.

"You WHAT!?" Both of them cried in unison.

Inferno nodded, "Yup. She was really starting to annoy me, the little b****."

Both of the boys were silent for a moment, and then Durbe ran upstairs to go see Rio, who was lying in bed, recovering from several burns. Vector then stepped towards Inferno, before high-fiving her.

"Have I ever told you how badass you are?"

"Several times."

"Heh. Maybe she should learn to not awake the dragon?"

"Definately. Now, what am I going to to about the brother?" She asked just before a purple-headed boy came stampeding down the stairs and pointed towards Inferno.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BURN MY SISTER?!"

"She was being an annoying little b****."

Shark walked up to punch Inferno in the face, and drew his fist back. But before he could make contact, Inferno caught his fist with her right hand, and her face shadowed.

She glared at him with the scariest eyes imaginable.

"I will not be intimidated by a _f***ing_ squid."

Panic swam through Shark's head.

 _Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man!_ _She is going to murder me what do I do she has the powers and strength of a f***ing fire dragon what the hell is she going to do to me oh my Barian World kill me now!_

What he hadn't realised is that Inferno had left him alone, had gone back to talking with her REAL best friend, Vector and was eating a bacon sandwich.

"When do you think he'll realise he's okay?" Vector asked.

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours."


End file.
